Poor Kai
by Hagi.Oh.Hagi
Summary: Chap 2 is up ! "K-kau mau a-apa ?"… "Hanya meminta … Kim Jong In"… dengan smirk yang tercetak(?) indah di wajahnya … malang sekali nasibku punya cidera pinggang disaat seperti ini. Maknae babbo, sekarang bukannya sembuh malah tambah sakit… SeKai. Yaoi. BoyxBoy RnR please… EXO K SeKai HunKai FF
1. Chapter 1

**Cast**: Oh Se Hun (SeHun/ Seme)

Kim Jong In (Kai/Uke)

Another EXO Member

**Summary**: "K-kau mau a-apa ?"… "Hanya meminta … Kim Jong In"… dengan smirk yang tercetak(?) indah di wajahnya … malang sekali nasibku punya cidera pinggang disaat seperti ini. Maknae babbo, sekarang bukannya sembuh malah tambah sakit… | SeKai. Yaoi. BoyxBoy RnR please…

**Length**: -

**Rating**: T++ alias M :P

**Warning** : Romance, Yaoi as Boys Love, Lemon, PWP, NC-18, SMUT, Humor gak mutu, Typho, Gaje, Bahasa ancur, Alur berantakan, Entahlah ._. and **Don't Like Don't Read**

DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR !

DON'T COPAS !

DON'T BE A SILENT READERS ! OCCEY -_^)d ?

Langsung saja !

Poor Kai

**Chapter 1**

.

"K-kau mau a-apa ?" kata Kim Jongin atau lebih tepatnya Kai member dari salah satu boyband Korea Selatan yang kini tengah naik daun yaitu EXO yang terbagi atas dua sub-group dan dia masuk dalam EXO K, menatap horror melihat _Maknae_ EXO K, Oh SeHun lebih tepatnya yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya yang berada diranjang karena harus istirahat akibat cidera pinggang yang melanda(?)nya dengan tatapan yang err susah diartikan

"Hanya meminta 'jatah' pada Kim Jong In" katanya santai namun dengan smirk yang tercetak(?) indah di wajahnya

"_M-mwo_…?" dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh SeHun barusan sukses membuat Kai shock di tempat

"_ANDWAEEEE_…..!" ucap Kai histeris tanpa pikir panjang ia pun beranjak dari ranjang dan segera berlari dengan agak tertatih mengingat bahwa cidera pinggang yang di alaminya belum sembuh benar, karena merasa bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada kemalangan yang menghampirinya jika ia masih berada dalam satu kamar dengan Oh Se Hun yang sekaligus adalah _Namjachingunya_. Ya sekarang mereka (Kai & SeHun) berada di kamar Kai&D.O

FLASH BACK

"SeHun" panggil SuHo, namun tak ada jawaban..

"Oh SeHun !" tidak digubris..

"YA ! _MAKNAE_ !" masih tak ada sautan..

"_HANDSOME DEVIL_ _MAKNAE_ OH SEHUUUUNNNNNN…" teriak SuHo yang sudah naik pitam karena panggilannya tidak digubris sedikitpun oleh Oh SeHun *Wah gak biasanya SuHo kesal ( _ _)a ? sepertinya _Maknae_ satu ini memang sudah kelewat garis(?) xD* D.O yang mengdengar suara SuHo berteriak sampai ke dapur pun akhirnya menghampiri _Namjachingunya _itu

"SuHo _Hyungie_ kenapa ?" Tanya D.O khawatir dengan SuHo karena tidak biasanya ia marah besar seperti itu. SuHo pun mencoba untuk merilekskan lagi dirinya dia tidak mau membuat D.O-nya khawatir

"_gwenchanha_…" jawab SuHo akhirnya

"_jjinja_ ?" Tanya D.O memastikan

"Ne.. Ehmmm…. _Chagiya_ bisa kau panggilkan SeHun ?" Tanya SuHo dengan tersenyum ramah

"Ne.. dengan senang hati." Ucap D.O tersenyum "SeHun…..!" mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya SeHun pun menampakkan(?) dirinya "Ada apa hyung ?" jawab SeHun. SuHo ? dia hanya cengo di tempat, ia memanggil SeHun berkali-kali namun tidak digubris namun D.O yang hanya memanggilnya satu kali Sehun langsung menghampirinya ! *ckckckckck _poor_ SuHo

"SuHo _hyung_ ingin bicara padamu" ucap D.O ramah yang kemudian melengos pergi kedapur melanjutkan ritualnya(?) yang tertunda *apa coba ? O.o

"SuHo _hyung_ ingin bicara apa ?" Tanya SeHun menatap SuHo yang kini beralih dari cengo ke memijit keningnya

"Hari ini _hyung_ ada urusan dengan Manajer _hyung_ dan mungkin besok baru pulang, kau kan sedang _free_ jadi aku minta jaga Kai dia kan masih cidera, _okey_..?" jelas SuHo dan hanya di angguki oleh SeHun sebagai jawaban

.

"SeHun mana SuHo _hyung_ ?" Tanya D.O pada SeHun yang sedang serius menonton TV

"Sedang ada urusan dengan Manajer _hyung_ katanya pulangnya mungkin besok" jelas SeHun "Oh.." jawab D.O ber-Oh ria "_Hyung_ mau kemana kok sudah rapi dan membawa koper ?" Tanya SeHun heran "Aku mau menjenguk nenekku, ia sedang sakit jadi mungkin aku akan menginap disana !" jelas D.O "Oh" kini giliran SeHun yang ber-Oh ria sambil manggut-manggut tanda mengerti

"Jadi aku minta kau untuk menjaga Kai selama aku pergi, dia kan masih cidera suruh ia istirahat yang banyak. Kalau kau dan Kai lapar hangatkan saja makanan yang ada di kulkas aku sudah masak banyak" tutur D.O sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan dorm ! *tak taukah kalian ? Kai kalian titipkan pada siapa ? O.o bukannya malah baikkan mungkin cidera pinggang Kai kalian akan bertambah buruk ==" SeHun: author Berisik….! pundung di pojokkan (c _ _)c

.

SEHUN POV

SuHo _hyung_ pergi dengan manajer hyung sampai besok, D.O _hyung_ juga, BaekHyun & ChanYeol _hyung_ pergi ke China mengunjungi member EXO M. Wah-wah sepertinya hari ini aku bisa meminta jatah dari Kai 'heheheheh' sudah lebih dari dua minggu ia tidak memberikannya, jadi malam ini penggantinya 'heheheheh' *orang ini ==" _evil_nya kelewatan bener ! SeHun : bukan _Evil_ tapi _Devil_ == sama aja T^T) SeHun : beda dunk's kan Evil punyanya Kyuhyun hyung au'ah gelap ! =3= SeHun : sini terang kog -_- (_ _ ) terserah dikau-lah !*

Kamjjong _baby__I'm Coming_….. !

SEHUN POV END

.

Terlihat Kai yang sedikit gelisah dalam tidurnya tanda ia akan segera bangun, tak lama Kai pun bangun. Saat Kai terbangun sepertinya ada yang aneh ? 'Kenapa sepi sekali ?' batin Kai 'kemana keributan(?) yang biasanya di akibatkan oleh BaekYoel _couple_ ? atau pun kecerewetan D.O pada _Maknae_ ? Aneh sekali' batinnya lagi

KAI POV

Kog sepi ya ? Dorm sepi… tapi kenapa perasaan ku gak enak ya ? sepertinya hari ini akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpaku ! *benar Kai dikau benar banget d(o)/ ! wah perasaanmu benar-benar sensitive #plakkk hubungannya apa coba?

Aku pun bangun dari ranjangku merubah posisi dari tidur seakarang menjadi duduk. Tiba-tiba kelaparan melanda(?)ku "aduh lapar seperti sehari tak makan rasanya!" gumamku sambil memegang perutku yang sepertinya didalamnya terdapat para pendemo yang minta naik gaji(?). Akupun mencoba bangkit dari ranjang menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan untuk perutku yang malang(?)

KAI POV END

.

_**KRIETTT…**_

terdengar suara pintu terbuka yang membuat Kai agak terkejut dan saat Kai melihat kearah pintu ternyata terdapat sesosok namja yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya. Siapa ? Oh SeHun, tidak salah lagi yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Kai hanyalah Maknae *ChanYeol : Jjakkaman…..! YA ! Bagaimana denganku…? O.o kau itu lebih tinggi -_- ChanYeol : Benar juga ya ? ^o^) Hadeuuuhhhh….! ==" ChanYeol : Okeyy bisa dilanjut ^o^)d mengganggu saja =="!* tampak SeHun dengan _smirk_ yang tak lepas dari wajahnya membuat Kai menelan ludahnya kasar

_**CEKLEK…**_

Terdengar bunyi pintu dikunci dari dalam oleh SeHun membuat Kai panik, sepertinya kemalangan benar-benar akan terjadi padanya 'A-apa yang akan ia lakukan? Ke-kenapa pintunya di kunci? M-mau apa sebenarnya dia ?' pertanyaan demi pertanyaan Kai lantunkan(?) di hatinya. Perlahan tapi pasti SeHun terus mendekati Kai. Membuat Kai dari panik semakin panik

FLASH BACK END

.

Sampai dipintu, Kai malang(?) pun mencoba membuka pintu paksa. Namun usahanya sia-sia, saat Kai hendak berbalik ia terlonjak kaget saat merasakan ada dua tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan kepala SeHun tersandar indah(?) di bahunya. Deru nafas SeHun di lehernya membuat Kai merinding seketika

"_Chagiya_ …" ucap SeHun mendesah _sexy_ sembari menjilat dan mengecup leher jenjang yang menjadi candunya

"Ahhh Sehunnhhh lepashhh" ucap Kai setengah mendesah sambil mencoba menjauhkan diri dari SeHun, namun sepertinya sia-sia karena SeHun sudah dikuasai nafsu ditambah mendengar desahan yang keluar dari mulut Kai membuatnya semakin liar, apalagi sudah lebih dari dua minggu ia tak melakukannya karena cidera Kai yang mengharuskannya istirahat penuh. Dengan gesit SeHun membalikkan tubuh Kai menghadapnya, menghimpitnya lalu tanpa babibu dia langsung mencium bibir Kai, mengemut bibir bawah nya, melumatnya gemas(?) dan tak lupa tangan kanannya yang nakal menyusup ke piyama yang dipakai Kai mengelus-ngelus dada Kai, dan tak lupa menekan-nekan _nipple_ Kai dengan telunjuknya, secara bersamaan tangan kirinya menekan tengkuk Kai. Dan sekarang tangan Kai mulai meremas kaos dibagian depan SeHun

"Nghh… Ssehunnn..." Desah Kai, dengan semangat SeHun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kai, mengabsen gigi Kai satu-persatu, dan mengajak perang lidah. Namun karena pasokan oksigen yang mendesak akhirnya SeHun pun melepaskan ciumannya. SeHun tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah Kai

Wajanya yang memerah..

Matanya yang sungguh sangat menggoda..

Bibirnya yang terbuka dan mengkilat karna sisa-sisa saliva..

Nafasnya yang terengah..

SeHun menyeringai tampaknya Kai sudah sama seperti dirinya sekarang. Sehun menatap Kai, berusaha meyakinkannya akan apa yang ia perbuat nanti. Ia tangkup wajah Kai dengan kedua tangannya. Memandangnya dengan _puppy eyes_ dan wajah penuh permohonan. Dengan senyuman yang tergantung manis Kai pun menganggukan kepalanya

"Ne.. T-tapi.. pelan-pelan pinggangku masih sakit!" Jawab Kai. Lalu SeHun pun mengangkat Kai ala _bridal style_ lalu membaringkannya di ranjang, entah sudah tidak sabar atau lupa saat membaringkan Kai ia agak kasar dan itu mengakibatkan…

"Aaaaakkhhhhh SaHunaaaakhhhhhh!" jerit Kai yang merasakan sekarang tulang pinggangnya seperti patah.

**BUGH**

Kai memukul kepala SeHun, membuat SeHun merintih sakit dan memegang kepalanya

"SAKIT _BABBO_!" maki Kai

"Mianhe Jongie _baby_" ucap SeHun dengan memasang wajah polos. Dengan perlahan SeHun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang lebih liar dan panas dari sebelumnya, kali ini Kai tampak sudah pasrah dengan perlakuan SeHun sehingga dengan mudahnya lidah SeHun masuk kedalam mulutnya dan mengeskploitasi yang ada didalamnya. Bukan hanya itu, SeHun juga menghisap mulut Kai beberapa kali. Membuat bibirnya makin membengkak dan merah karena ciuman dan hisapan dari mulut SeHun. Kini SeHun pun menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher Kai

"Aakkhhh Sehhunnnaaaakkhhh" SeHun terus memberikan kecupan dan gigitan kecil di area leher jenjang Kai, sehingga sudah banyak bercak merah disana. Tanpa disadari SeHun mulai membuka kancing piyama Kai satu persatu. Setelah semua kancing Kai terbuka, SeHun pun melepaskan piyama atas Kai. Dan, kini Kai telah bertelanjang dada. SeHun menurunkan kepalanya hingga dia dihadapkan pada dada bidang Kai dengan kulit agak kecoklatan yang membuatnya terkesan _sexy_

"SeHhunnnaaaakkhh….." nafas Kai tertahan saat bibir SeHun mengecup pelan dadanya dan kembali memberikan kecupan kecil disana. Hal tersebut juga membuat dada Kai naik turun tak beraturan. SeHun mengeluarkan lidahnya menjilati dan mengulum _nipple_ kanan Kai dengan tangan kiri nya mencubiti _nipple_ satunya

"Ahh ahh SeHunnnnhh ngghhhh" Kai terus saja mendesah dengan perlakuan SeHun

"_Nipple_ mu manis hyung, enak" Kata SeHun sembari mengemut _nipple_ Kai ganas

SeHun menggoyangkan pelan pinggulnya untuk menggesekan juniornya dengan junior Kai. "Akhhhh… Sehun-ahh," ucap Kai lemas. Perlahan ia menarik celana panjang milik Kai dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Kai pun _full naked _sekarang. SeHun memandang tubuh Kai dengan tatapan 'lapar'. SeHun pun melumat bibir indah itu sambil tangan kanannya meraih benda keras yang berada dibawah sana. Dengan sangat gemas ia pun meremas benda tersebut. Menaik turunkan lengannya dan mengocoknya.

"Akhhhh… Eumpphhh…" Lenguh Kai

Kai pun mengalungkan sebelah tangannya ke leher SeHun dan menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan satu tangannya lagi menyusup ke dalam kaus SeHun yang mulai basah karena keringat, tanpa aba-aba ia meremas dada SeHun keras. Membuat SeHun melepaskan cumbuannya

"Ternyata kau nakal juga" gumam SeHun sambil menyeringai

"Le… paHhh… Lephaasshkannhhh…" balas Kai sambil mendesah. Tangannya menarik-narik kaus SeHun. Ia kesal karena disaat dirinya sudah telanjang, SeHun malah masih memakai lengkap pakaiannya. SeHun tersenyum paham. Tanpa mengulur waktu ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuka pakaiannya . Kini kulit putih Sehun pun terekspos, mereka berdua _full nakaed_ sekarang

SeHun kembali mencium Kai dan menjilatinya hingga Kai beberapa kali merinding dan mengejang. Ia menjilati pangkal paha Kai dengan sangat lembut dan cermat. Kedua matanya terus melihat ekspresi Kai yang kian erotis dan menggoda. Ia angkat batang junior tersebut, dengan lidahnya ia basahi dua ball yang mendampingi junior itu

"Ughhh… SeHun-ahh, J-janggannn menggoddaaaa ku.. Eohhh… SeHun-ahh, _yes_.. _More_" niat hati melarang Sehun _foreplay_ terlalu lama, namun Sehun segera melumat junior Kai dan mengulumnya

"_Yummy_… Milikmu enak sekali" ucap SeHun sambil terus menatap Kai

Kai hanya mengangguk sambil menjambak rambut SeHun kuat. Kedua matanya menutup dan terbuka tak karuan. Mulutnya terus mengambil nafas panjang. Sehun mempercepat permainannya. Ia semakin cepat menaik dan menurunkan kepalanya

_**CROTTT~**_

"Hmm… manis sama sepertimu" Kata SeHun menelannya tanpa rasa jijik. Dengan perlahan dia membuka paha Kai dengan lebar, memperlihatkan _hole_ memerah Kai, dia melihat _hole_ Kai dengan tatapan "lapar dan nafsu" . Dengan segera dia kocok junior nya sendiri yang besar di sekitar _hole_ Kai. SeHun memanfaatkan waktu disaat Kai tengah lemas, dengan menusukan juniornya yang sangat besar dengan sekali hentakan. Namun…

"AAKKHHH SAKIT! SEHUN _BABBO_! KENAPA AAKKHH KAU LANGSUNG MASUK BEGITU AANNGGGHHH SAJA HAAHHHH?" tanya Kai disela-sela rasa sakit akibat masuknya junior _namjacingunya_ yang besar itu dalam lubangnya. Air mata mulai melucur deras mengalir turun dari pelupuk matanya. *_poor_ Kai

"_Mianhae baby_, kau membuatku ingin segera memasukimu. Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan dirimu yang begitu menggoda." SeHun meletakan kedua kaki Kai keatas kasur. SeHun menatap Kai untuk meyakinkannya dan mencium bibir namja yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya dengan lembut. Lalu Kai pun mengangguk perlahan, SeHun menaikan kaki Kai keatas bahunya. Dengan sangat perlahan ia pun menggerakan pinggulnya maju dan mundur. Juniornya di manjakan dengan saraf-saraf di _hole_ Kai yang terus memijat dan menghisap junior SeHun untuk masuk lebih dalam

_**SRET~**_

_**BLESS~**_

_**SRET~**_

_**BLESS~**_

SeHun menggenjot _hole _Kai dengan ganas, tak lupa dia mengemut _nipple_ Kai ,tangan nakalnya juga mengocok junior Kai dengan kasar. Seakan lupa dengan cidera pinggangnya Kai hanya menikmatinya. Kai membuka matanya lebar-lebar, "ohhh… Yes, ahhhhhhhhhhhh~" desahnya panjang, saat SeHun terus menusuk _Sweetspot_-nya. SeHun menggerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan cepat. Semakin cepat ia maju mundur, semakin kuat dinding-dinding _hole_ Kai menghisap juniornya

"Akkhh... Akkhhh... Haahhh" Kai mendesah nikmat saat SeHun terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya

"Arghhhh… SeHun-ahh, _please more_…. Ughhhh, _yes_.. Lebiihhh Ceppaattttt…" Erang Kai meracau sambil terus menarik sprei

"_Fuck_! Jongie, kau sungguh sempit _baby_ aahhh yeaahhh ssshhh oooohh" desah SeHun menikmati _hole _Kai yang begitu sempit memijat juniornya didalam sana

SeHun merubuhkan tubuhnya, dan memeluk tubuh Kai kuat-kuat. Beberapa kali tubuhnya mengejang hingga akhirnya

_**CRROOTT**_

_**CRROOOTTT**_

SeHun dan Kai klimaks bersama, cairan spectrum SeHun yang begitu melimpah menyembur ke dalam hole sempit Kai, sementara Kai membasahi perutnya serta SeHun. Dengan perlahan SeHun melepaskan juniornya dari hole Kai, Kai agak meringis merasakan sakit. Sebenarnya SeHun hanya ingin melakukan satu ronde saja karena cidera pinggang Kai namun niatnya terhenti saat menatap Kai yang terengah-engah yang membuatnya kembali _horny_

"_One more_?" Tawar Sehun sambil kembali menjilat telinga Kai dan melumatnya sebentar

"_M-mwoya_ ? kau sudah gila eoh ?" kata Kai mengingat pinggangnya pasti remuk kalau ia malakukannya lagi. SeHun mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengulum kembali nipple Kai

"_ANDWAEE_….. !" jerit Kai sambil mendorong kepala SeHun dan meronta-ronta dari pelukannya karena ia tahu SeHun bukan tipe orang yang puas hanya dengan satu ronde saja.

Tapi sayang beribu sayang….

TBC

Mianhae kalau jelek n gaje (/T^T)/ (bow yang sedalam-dalamnya) ini adalah fanfic rate M pertama saya ^v^)/

Kalau ingin dilanjut please…. Review….

Kalau gak di review gak dilanjutin #Maksa ! ._.v


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast**: Oh Se Hun (SeHun/ Seme)

Kim Jong In (Kai/Uke)

Another EXO Member

**Summary**: "K-kau mau a-apa ?"…| "Hanya meminta … Kim Jong In"… dengan smirk yang tercetak(?) indah di wajahnya | … malang sekali nasibku punya cidera pinggang disaat seperti ini. | Maknae babbo, sekarang bukannya sembuh malah tambah sakit… | SeKai. Yaoi. BoyxBoy RnR please…

**Length**: -

**Rating**: T++ alias M :P

**Warning** : Romance, Yaoi as Boys Love, Lemon, PWP, NC-18, SMUT, Humor gak mutu, Typho, Gaje, Bahasa ancur, Alur berantakan, Entahlah ._. and **Don't Like Don't Read**

**DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR !**

**DON'T COPAS !**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READERS ! OCCEY -_^)d ?**

Poor Kai~

**Chapter 2**

.

SeHun terus menyerang Kai, dan akhirnya desah demi desahan yang hanya terdengar dari kamar Kai&D.O sampai SeHun puas. *Kira-kira berapa ronde ya ? ( _ _)a penasaran, boleh ngintip gak ? *O*) # SeHun : Boleh-boleh ! bawa temen juga boleh ! *v*) # wah SeHun baik dech ! *author siap-siap bawa kamera plus temen-temennya ! o)/ # SeHun : Dari dulu gua emang baik -_-

Setelah *Ehm… berapa ronde ya … ( _ _)a ? # SeHun : delapan ronde.. ^O^)d! # PLAKKKK *tamparan keras pun menghantam(?) SeHun # Kai : 2 ronde aja ! # SeHun : gak mau =3= pokoknya 8 ronde ! # Kai : iya 8 ronde tapi 6 rondenya lakuin aja sendiri ! # SeHun : T^T baiklah daku ngalah, Okeyy 6 ronde.. *gotong Kai* author lanjut ! klo gak lanjut ku-Topan kau *_deathglare_ # O-Okkkeeyyy… Lanjut ! # Kai : Yakkk…. Emmph…. # Baiklah kita tingggal saja mereka berdua okkey ! mulai !* enam ronde, akhirnya SeHun pun puas dan menggendong Kai yang terkulai lemas akibat 'perbuatannya' tadi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka yang lengket

AT BATHROOM

.

"_Mwo_? SeHun-ah! Aku masih lemas! Jangan bilang kita akan melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Kai merasakan SeHun menatapnya penuh 'nafsu'

SeHun memeluk erat Kai di dalam _bathup _yang penuh berisi air (posisi mereka duduk dengan Kai diatas pangkuan SeHun) tanpa ada perlawanan karena Kai sudah lemas. Perlahan tapi pasti SeHun mencium bibir Kai melumatnya perlahan dengan lembut. Satu tangan SeHun memeluk pinggang Kai dan satunya lagi meremas pantat kenyal Kai gemas(?). Karena sudah tak tahan SeHun pun langsung memasukkan 3 jarinya ke dalam _hole_ Kai membuat Kai meringis kesakitan meskipun tadi _hole_ itu sudah dibobol(?) berkali-kali namun Kai masih juga merasa sakit karena SeHun menggerakan 3 jarinya dengan brutal

"mpphhh.. Nghh.." lenguhan Kai dalam lumatan SeHun. SeHun pun menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Kai namun niatnya terhanti saat melihat tidak ada lagi tempat baru untuk membuat _kissmark_. SeHun melepas 3 jarinya dari _hole _dan itu membuat Kai mendengus kesal karena kehilangan kenikmatannya, SeHun terkekeh melihatnya

"Siap Jjongie _baby_?" SeHun bertanya pada Kai karena takut kalau ia terburu-buru maka Kai akan merasakan sakit. Kai tak berkata apapun tapi langsung mengangkat tubuhnya kemudian menurunkannya kembali sehingga junior SeHun langsung memasukinya dalam sekali tusukkan

"AAKKKHHHH," Kai maupun SeHun melenguh nikmat bersamaan. Kai berusaha untuk menerima ukuran junior SeHun yang 'wow' di dalam _hole-_nya sementara SeHun langsung menjilat dan memainkan _nipple_nya, berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit di _hole _Kai. Kai mulai menaikkan tubuhnya naik turun dengan tempo pelan dan kemudian menjadi cepat. Dilain pihak, SeHun mengangkat dan menurunkan pinggang Kai sesuai dengan tempo Kai. Saat Kai menurunkan tubuhnya junior SeHun tanpa sengaja menumbuk(?) _Sweetspot-_nya_._ Kai mendesah dengan keras dan melenguh nikmat

"_Maknaeeee_-ahhh… aannghhh nnnhhh disana aakkhhh lebih uuhhh cepatthhh,"

"Aaakhhh tentu _baby_ aakkhhh yeaahhh," SeHun terus menaikkan pinggulnya dan tidak lupa menaik turunkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Kai

Lama-kelamaan mereka semakin tak terkendali hingga di ruangan itu hanya terdengar suara desahan, teriakan nikmat dan kulit yang saling bersentuhan dengan suhu yang luar biasa panas membuat mereka bersimbah keringat, walaupun mereka berdua di dalam _bathup_ *astaga author udah gak kuat ! ( _ _)a mereka yang berbuat kog author yang gak kuat ya? # Reader : author ngganggu … pergi sana ! # T^T) hiks.. Jahat ..

"SeHun…ah..aku sudah .. tahan.." Kai yang merasakan bahwa _orgasme_ nya sudah dekat

"_Baby_..ah..aku juga aahhhh tak taha…ahhhhhhh" langsung SeHun mengarahkan tangannya ke junior Kai melakukan _handjob_ seirama dengan Kai yang menaik turunkan pinggulnya hingga juniornya masuk sepenuhnya kedalam _hole_ Kai

"SeHun….aku…ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" , Kai akhirnya _orgasme_, yang bercampur dengan air yang ada di _bathup_

"Kai-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" SeHun pun kembali keluar didalam tubuh Kai

Mereka pun berhenti sampai *Ehmmm….. ( _ _)a ? # Reader : kebanyakkan mikir! gua bunuh lu author : # Ampunnnn ! okkeyy-okkkeyy ! *lari dan melanjutkan mengetik* tiga ronde saja karena SeHun pun-akhirnya-juga-merasa kelelahan

.

Saat mereka selesai , Kai terlihat sangat lemas dipelukan SeHun yang menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Melihat Kai yang sangat lemas , SeHun pun khawatir sekaligus menyesal sudah mengikuti nafsu dibanding akal sehatnya. SeHun menidurkan Kai di ranjang D.O karena ranjang Kai masih kotor akibat 'permainan' mereka sebelumnya. SeHun pun berjalan ke lemari Kai mengambil piyama Kai dan memakaikannya

.

SEHUN POV

Hahhhh dia begitu lemas tak berdaya aku jadi merasa bersalah. Ku tarik selimut untuk menyelimutinya yang sedang tertidur lelap atau lebih tepatnya kelelahan. Lalu ku kecup perlahan bibirnya

" Eemmmpphh…." Lenguhnya pelan. Sepertinya aku mengganggu tidurnya =="a

Aku harus segera pergi kalu terus melihatnya seperti ini bisa-bisa 'ON' lagi *apanya yang 'ON' SeHun -_- ? # SeHun : Ssstt…. Author belum cukup umur ! # Udah tau' =3= # SeHun : tapi belum punya KTP kan ? # I-iyyyaaa sich ! ( _ _) # SeHun : sama aja bo'ong =o=" itu namanya ! # Pokoknya author dah cukup umur TITIK ! =3= # SeHun : KOMA ! # TITK # SeHun : KOMA! # TITIKK ! # SeHun : KOMA # ITTIKKK ! # SeHun : itik ? # Eh ! TITIK maksudnya ! =3= # Reader : udah gak usah berantem! Author, soal author mo dah cukup keg belum keg gak ada yang mau tau ! # pundung di pojokkan T^T) # Reader : Lanjut gakkk! : # O-okkkay La-lan-lanjutt !*

Aku pun malangkahkan kaki keluar kamar namun sebelum itu aku terlebih dulu memakai pakaianku dan membereskan 'kekacauan' yang telah ku perbuat kalau tidak bisa-bisa D.O _hyung_ mengomeli ku habis-habisan. Setelah semua beres aku pun pergi ke kamarku untuk tidur karena saat kulihat jam di ruang tengah ternyata sudah jam 3 pagi. Sampai di kamar ku baringkan tubuhku asal di ranjang. Ehhhhh.. rasanya mataku berat sekali

SEHUN POV END

Tak lama _Maknae_ yang mendapat julukan _Handsome Devil_ itu pun tertidur dengan tidak elitnya yaitu 'telentang dengan posisi tidur memotong dan satu kakinya menyentuh lantai dan kaki satunya menikmati empuknya kasur' *tolong bayangkan sendiri =="

.

KE ESOKKAN PAGINYA

.

KAI POV

Emhhh lapar… aku pun terbangun kala merasakan perutku yang lapar. Kalau di ingat-ingat sepertinya dari kemarin aku belum makan sama sekali

"AAKKKHHHH…." Jeritku pilu. Aku meringis merasakan sakitnya pinggangku, pinggangku benar-benar remuk rasanya. Saat aku menegakkan tubuhku untuk berjalan ke dapur. Pinggangku yang malang T^T)

KAI POV END

.

Terlihat Kai berjalan tertatih-tatih menahan rasa sakit di pinggangnya, sekaligus dibagian bawahnya (tepatnya di _hole_-nya)

Sampai pintu dapur Kai mengernyit heran melihat punggung namja yang sedang memasak di dapur. 'Sejak kapan D.O _hyung_ bisa setinggi itu O.o? Mana mungkin hanya dengan satu malam D.O _hyung_ bisa berubah? Ajaib sekali! O.o' batin Kai. Karena lapar ia pun tak terlalu memperdulikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, yang ada di otaknya sekarang hanyalah makan-makan-dan makan untuk memenuhi perutnya yang kosong. Kai mendudukan dirinya di meja makan. Saat dia duduk dia sedikit meringis kesakitan

"_Hyung_ sudah bangun?" kata suara tersebut yang sukses membuat Kai shock

"Ehh.. SeHun?" Kata Kai menunjuk SeHun "Jadi kau yang masak tadi? Mana D.O _hyung_? Oh- ya kenapa dorm sepi sekali mana yang lain? "ujar Kai lagi

"Sebenarnya aku gak masak kog! Cuma menghangatkan makanan yang dimasak D.O _hyung_ yang ada di kulkas, D.O hyung menjenguk neneknya dan menginap disana mungkin pulangnya besok kalau Baekhyun dan ChanYeol _hyung_ ke China menjenguk EXO M, SuHo _hyung_ ada urusan dengan manajer hyung, katanya sih pulangnya hari ini tapi tau deh? Jadi aku di amanati(?) untuk menjaga hyung!" kata SeHun panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas(?)

"Oh" jawab Kai ber-Oh ria sambil manggut-manggut sebagai jawaban

SeHun pun mulai menyendendokkan makanannya namun terhenti saat melihat betapa rakus(?)nya Kai memakan makanannya

"Hyung makannya pelan-pelan nanti terse…" belum SeHun menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah dipotong oleh tersedaknya Kai

"Uhuk…Uhuk.." SeHun pun dengan sigap member air pada Kai "Ya! _Hyung_, makannya pelan-pelan! Makanannya gak akan lari kog tenang aja!" -_- "Ya! Babbo aku lapar tau!" jawab Kai setelah acara(?) tersedaknya selesai "Memangnya kemarin gak makan ya? Kayak gak pernah makan seminggu aja!" pertanyaan polos yang dilontarkan SeHun membuat Kai kesal "Enggak! Dan itu semua salahmu!" jawab Kai sambil menyendokkan kembali makanan ke mulutnya "Hehehe mianhae _hyung_!" jawab SeHun tanpa dosa

Setelah selesai Makan Kai pun menuju ruang tamu untuk nonton TV untuk mengusir(?) kebosanan, setelah cuci piring tentunya. SeHun hanya mengekor Kai dari belakang. Sudah lebih dari 5 jam mereka menonton TV dan tampaknya kebosanan melanda(?) sang _maknae_. Dia benar-benar kalihatan bosan, sangat bosan malahan namun ia bingung kenapa Kai tidak kelihatan bosan sama sekali? Untuk mengusir kebosanannya ia pun mengaktifkan(?) otak _Devil_nya! *Emang bisa? O.o?* dengan mengganggu Kai disebelahnya

Tangan SeHun pun tanpa disadari sudah berada di pinggang Kai. Namun tampaknya Kai tidak terganggu sama sekali terbukti dengan masih fokusnya ia pada layar TV. SeHun pun mulai dengan acara(?) mengganggu Kai, dengan perlahan tangannya menyusup ke piyama yang dipakai Kai * Reader : Daritadi piyama mulu apa gak ada pakaian lain ya? ==" # ada! Tapi klo pakaian lain susah =3= klo piyama kan gampang -_^)d *. Perlahan tapi pasti tangannya yang menyusup itu mulai meraba-raba apa yang ada di dalamnya membuat sang empunya terganggu dan membuat sang tersangka tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena rencananya berhasil

Kai yang kesal karena diganggu pun men-_deathglare_ SeHun "Ya! Lepaskan!" seraya menjauhkan tangan SeHun dari tubuhnya. Bukan SeHun namanya kalau ia melepaskannya, ia hanya menampilkan _smirk_-nya menanggapi _deathglare_ Kai. "Aku bosan _hyung~ _!" kini SeHun malah memeluk pinggang Kai. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu menyusup dan memperdalam pelukannya

"Ya~ lepaskan," keluh Kai "Kalau kau bosan main sana! Jangan menggangguku!"

"Ani~" jawab SeHun lalu memainkan kepalanya di perut Kai. Kai segera meronta dan berusaha keluar dari cengkraman SeHun

"Ya! Oh Se Hun sudah kubilang lepas! Kau tidak dengar, eoh?"

Sebuah ide pun muncul di kepala SeHun. "_Hyung_, kita main permainan seperti semalam yuk?" Tanya SeHun sambil menyeringai yang membuat Kai membatu, sontak Kai menelan salivanya kasar, jakunnya jelas tergerak naik turun. 'Sungguh malang sekali nasibku punya cidera pinggang disaat seperti ini' batinya miris. Matanya membulat ketika SeHun langsung mencium dan melumat bibirnya

"Eumppphh…..!" rontaan Kai dalam lumatan panas itu. SeHun menjilat bibir bawah Kai meminta akses(?) masuk, namun Kai bersikeras tidak mau membuka mulutnya. SeHun pun tak habis akal ia menggingit kecil bibir bawah Kai yang membuat Kai mengaduh membuka mulutnya dan memberikan jalan masuk untuk lidah Sehun

"Urrrmmmh~" Lenguhan Kai membuat SeHun makin semangat untuk menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Lidahnya bergerak menjilati langit-langit mulut Kai membuat namja berkulit tan itu tidak dapat menahan desahannya yang tertahan karena ciuman mereka. SeHun mulai menyisipkan tangannya ke dalam piyama Kai (lagi). Tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung halus itu. Kai semakin mengeraskan suara desahannya. Ia mendorong tubuh SeHun sedikit untuk menandakan bahwa ia kehabisan nafas. SeHun yang mengerti segera menjauhkan wajah mereka. Kai terengah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah dan saliva yang melumer dibibirnya, cukup membuat celana SeHun mulai menyempit karena sesuatu di sana sudah terbangun

Entah sejak kapan kini Kai sudah berbaring di karpet ruang tengah dan berada dibawah SeHun. SeHun mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Kai meskipun sudah tidak ada tempat untuk membuat _Kissmark_ lagi ia tetap mencium dan menjilat setiap jengkal yang ia lewati. "Se-seHunn~~" Kai meremas rambut SeHun yang sibuk menyesap perpotongan leher dan bahunya, SeHun yang terus mendengar desahan Kai semakin tidak tahan lalu dengan gesit ia melepas seluruh pakaian Kai dan pakaiannya

Kini SeHun menghisap _nipple_ kiri Kai dan tangan kirinya bermain-main dengan _nipple_ kanannya. Seperti yang tadi ia lakukan. Tangan kirinya memelintir, mencubit _nipple_ kanan Kai dengan kuat dan menggigit _nipple_ kirinya dengan kuat serta menariknya ke belakang

"Argh… Ahhh… Arrgh… Uggghh…" Desah Kai menahan kenikmatan dan kesakitan. SeHun pun berhenti bermain-main dengan _nipple_ Kai karena Kai memukul punggungnya pelan "Sakit _babbo_! Mengapa kau kasar sekali? Kau pikir _nipple_ku ini bisa mengeluarkan air susu apa?" dan jawaban dari Oh Se Hun hanya senyum tanpa dosa -_-

Tangan nakal SeHun mulai beraksi sekarang dengan satu jarinnya menusuk-nusuk _hole_ Kai mencoba menggodanya dan tangan satunya mengocok pelan junior Kai, yang membuat Kai sekali lagi mendesah merasakan kenikmatan dan kesakitan sekaligus. Setelah SeHun menemukan _Sweetspot_ Kai ia pun menambahkan dua jarinya yang membuat Kai merintih merasakan sakit dan menitikkan airmata. Dengan segera SeHun menjilat airmata itu lalu melumat bibir Kai dan mengocok juniornya lebih cepat untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Tak lama Kai pun mencapai _orgasme_-nya

.

SEHUN POV

Kulirikkan mataku, sepertinya juniorku juga butuh perhatian dengan perlahan ku arahkan juniorku ke _hole_-nya sekiranya sudah tepat, aku bersiap memasukan juniorku kedalamnya dengan sekali hentakan, tapi…

TBC

Wachh ketemu lagi ^o^)/ …! Yeyyy !

Makasih banget yang udah nge-Review ^^_ (Xie xie)…

**BlackLine : ** memang xD huwahahahaha *ketawa setan

**Mesyrfd : **sebenernya sich pengen gitu tapi… _ _)"a Kasiaaaan Kai-nya T^T

**Riyoung Kim : **ni dah lanjuutt~~~~( ~'.')~

**seblak park : konflikk? ._.?**

( _ _)a mianhae ! klimaksnya kepotong soalnya imajinasi saya baru sampai sini (bow sedalam-dalamnya) (T/.\T)

Kalau ingin dilanjut please…. Review….


End file.
